Kaoru's Fortune
by Sedoh Kyo
Summary: One day Kaoru goes to a fair and gets her fortune told. The gypsy says she will meet the love of her life. But by accident. Will Kaoru love this man? Who is this mysterious man and will he love Kaoru? R&R PLZ!
1. Kaoru Meets a Wanderer

Chapter 1: Kaoru Meets a Wanderer  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK. Sad. But I guess I have to live with that. And some lines are from the 1st epi and not exact but I quoted. This fanfic just popped into my mind like my other RK fic. I hope you like.  
  
(Saturday)  
  
Kaoru was walking down the street when she found a piece of paper. She read it. "Sunday comes the big fair!!!!!!!! Lots of fun!!!" Kaoru thinks to herself, "Should I go? Hmmmm.. I don't have anything tomorrow so I Guess I'll go."  
  
(Sunday at the fair)  
When Kaoru was at the fair she walked around trying to find what to do. Then a voice called her. "Young lady," said the voice.  
  
"Hmm me?" said Kaoru puzzled.  
  
"Yes. Come and I will tell you your future and fortune told."  
  
"Ok." Kaoru walked over to the gypsy.  
  
"Sit sit. Hmm let's see. Ahhh!!!!! Your future holds a man of your dreams. You will meet him by accident. And you two will grow feelings for each other as time goes by."  
  
"What kind of person is he?"  
  
"Hmm. The crystal ball will not let us see."  
  
"(sigh) Ooo ok I see. Well thanks a lot. I better be going." Before the gypsy could say anything else Kaoru was out into the fair grounds.  
  
(The next morning)  
The next morning came and when Kaoru was just about waking up (A/N: That's when she is very grumpy and she hate it when someone outside or whatever wakes her up.) a person said really loudly, "Hey Vash (A/N: Name from Trigun. Hehehe) I heard that the battosai is hear in Tokyo!!!!!!!" The battosai being in Tokyo really got Kaoru's attention. "What?!?!?! The battosai here??? I'll get him and turn him in to the police."  
  
As a man with a cross shaped scar, orange hair, and with a sword was walking Kaoru yelled. "Hold it right there battosai!!!!!"  
  
"Eh??" said as he turned around.  
  
"I finally found you. You look much weaker than I'd thought you'd be. Prepare yourself!!! Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!"  
  
When Kaoru was trying to attack the person said, "I'm just a wanderer that I am." And since Kaoru didn't hear that she attacked. When the wanderer dodged it he bumped into the legendary battosai as you might call it. "Who dares to bump into me? I'm the legendary manslayer!!!" When the manslayer turned around he saw Kaoru. "You!!! Your father, Sensei (A/N: Sry if I spelled that wrong. If you want to you can tell me the correct spelling.) Kamyia!!! He did this to me!!!" he said while showing his right thumb. "My father."Kaoru tried to say. "But I'm thankful as well. Since I couldn't hold a sword with my right, I perfected my left. But today is the day I got revenge. To kill you AND burn down the Kamyia dojo!!! Hahahahaha!!!!!"  
  
The manslayer charged at Kaoru and before he swung, the wanderer came out of nowhere and saved Kaoru. "Are you alright Miss?" "Hai." As the wanderer put her down the manslayer knocked out the wanderer and Kaoru. "Hmmm. Lets see. Leave the pathetic person here. I got the perfect thing to do with the girl."  
  
Author's Note: I hope you liked this chappie and I hope you like the story so far. The next chapter is "Wanderer!!! Help!!!" Please send reviews. Please and Thank you!!!! 


	2. JUSS PLZ HELP ME AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS!

Chapter 2: This is like not a chappie I juss need help  
  
Hiya ppl!! Itz me. Yea I know ya'll love me much (My thoughts: Yea rite like they do. THEY HATE MY GUTS!!!!)  
  
Well anywyaz I have no idea wat the legendary battosai person should do to Kaoru. it has to be evil but she cant die. (DUH!!!) and it has to be Meiji Era evil. Well if ya'll hav any suggestions plz plz plz tell me!!!!!  
  
THANX!!! Ooo then I'll be able to update this frigging second chappie. Thanx again. Much love, me. hahaha!!!!!!!!! Ok Im hyper. DAMN!!!!  
  
GIVE SUGGESTIONS PLZ!!!!! Bie 


	3. Wanderer's Findings

Chapter 2 (The real chapter 2): Wanderer's Findings  
Disclaimer: Hey ya'll I juss thought of an idea. Well anywayz I don't own RK. If I did I wouldn't be writing this. I would be what Tokyo?? Where eva the pplz make RK. Well enough of me talking on wit da story.  
  
"Mwuahahahahahaha!!!!!" laughed the battosai. (A/N: Did that make sense??)  
"Itchaki-san?? What are you laughing about??" asked one of his crew members.  
"Shut up!!!! I'm not Itchaki anymore. I'm the battosai, Himura. Got that??"  
"Hai Itch.I mean Himura-san."  
"Shut up and get the girl!!!"  
"HAI!!!!"  
  
(Where the wanderer and Kaoru got knocked out)  
The wanderer wakes up.  
"Oro?? Where am I??" the wanderer asked himself.  
He looked around and found two people's footprints and a person that was dragged. He thought it was too suspicious so he followed.  
Kept on walking and walking until they came to an old warehouse thing (A/N: I don't know what to call it so I'll juss call it a hut or sumthing.). The wanderer went to see where he was or if anyone in there could help him out. So he went inside and found... (A/N: Gasp!!!! Duh so obvious.) the battosai, few members of the battosai's crew, and the young lady that attacked him.  
"Boss!!!!!" said the crew member from before.  
"Uhhh!!! Nandeska (A/N: It mean what is it? in Japanese. Juss incase ya don't know what it means.)??" said the manslayer.  
In the background the lady yells out to the manslayer, "Hey who ever you are!!! Let me out of here!!!!!"  
"Uhh!!!! Shut up wench!!!" said the manslayer back to her.  
"I have a name you know!!! It's Kamiya Kaoru!!!! So call me by my name!!!"  
  
"Hello?? Is anyone here?? I'm kinda lost, that I am." said the wanderer.  
"Huh?? Who's there?? Name yourself!!!!" said one of the battosai's crew.  
"Himura. Himura Kenshin." Said the wanderer.  
"Himura?? There is only one Himura and that is our boss."  
"ORO???" said the wanderer really confused.  
"Come with me!!!"  
The crew member took the wanderer to his boss.  
"Himura-san gomen nasai. But this guy appeared here right now."  
"You!! Youre that pathtic person from before," said the manslayer.  
  
When the manslayer said that Kaoru turned around from her cage place and finds the wanderer from before.(A/N: Juss say that they put her in like a cage that is really high up.)  
"Wanderer!!! Get out of here!!!! You don't stand a chance against him!!!" "Ooo I see whats happening. You want to fight me. Sword to sword." Said the manslayer. "No. Actually I don't. Just let the girl come with me and no one will get hurt." Said the wanderer.  
"HA!!! Are you kidding yourself?? Just fight."  
"I'll fight. But if I win you let the girl and me go safely and you will never bother this lady again. And if I lose you can kill me. (A/N: GASP!!! Did ya expect that??)" "All right. It's a deal. Lets fight."  
  
So the battosai and the wanderer started their fight.  
  
Author's Note: I hope ya'll like this chappie. But I hav ta thank Koshii Sweet cuaze she my only reviewer. Well anywayz giv suggestions even tho I hav ideas but if I like ya ideas then I'll use them. Plz review!!! Please and Thank you!!! 


	4. The Rurouni's and Himurasan's Fight

Chapter 3: The Rurouni's and the Himura-san's Fight  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK. And I'm gonna use some lines of the RK manga. I don't own that, Nobuhiro Watsuki owns it since he wrote it. And yay Koshii Sweet isn't the only reviewer!!! Wooh hoo!!! Sry I'm kinda hyper and spazzie so sry about that. Anywayz on to the story.  
  
"All right. It's a deal. Let's fight."  
  
So the battosai and the wanderer started their fight.  
  
"Get ready to die!!!" yelled/said the battosai. When the battosai was charging after the rurouni (A/N: It mean wanderer in Japanese juss incase ya didn't no.) the rurouni didn't move at all. "RUROUNI!!!!!!!" yelled Kaoru when the manslayer (A/N: I'll juss say Himura- san.). "Huh?!?!" said Himura-san really surprised. "Over here." said the rurouni from like the ceiling (A/N: Not really the ceiling but he jumped so he is kinda there). "HUH?!?!" said Himura-san looking up. And the rurouni landed. "Before I thought you were a pathetic person. But I still do. But not as much." "Ooo and one thing." "What??" "What style do you use again??" "Kamyia Kasshin Ryu. Why??" "Just wondering that I am. And the Hitokiri Battosai doesn't use that style but an ancient style of the Sengoku Era pits one against many.HITEN MITSURUGI RYU!!! If not for such a sword. The body count would increase tenfolds (A/N: From the Hitokiri Battosai part, itz from the manga. I didn't put some words but same difference)." "*GASP* He's the legendary manslayer??" said/asked Kaoru to herself.  
  
"Hmm!! Well before I thought you were a pathetic person. But I still do. But not as much. And I WILL KILL YOU!!!!! There is only room for one battosai and that person is going to be ME!!!!" yelled Himura-san in angry voice. "Well I guess we'll have it the hard way." said the rurouni. "AHHHH!!!!!!!" When Himura-san swung his sword the wanderer jumped. "Over here!!" "Huh?!?!" Then the rurouni swung his sword (A/N: Of course his Sakabato.) When he swung his sword Himura-san fell down onto the floor. "He doesn't deserve the name Hitokiri Battosai." said the rurouni. "RUROUNI!!!!! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!!!" yelled Kaoru. "Hai!!" answered the wanderer.  
  
When he got Kaoru down the wanderer was just about to leave. "Well sayonara Kaoru-dono." "Hey!! WAIT!! Do you except me to clean this place alone?? Since it is part of my dojo. At least you can do is help me out!!" "This one's help will not be good for you." "I'm not asking the battosai to stay!!! I'm asking you, the rurouni, to s..." said Kaoru. And after realizing what she had said she quickly covered her mouth. "Forget it. If you want to go, go. But before you go just tell me your name." The rurouni went over to the door and said, "..."  
  
Author's Note: Hey!!! I think that was a bad chappie. How should I know. And it's not that hard to figure out his name. Anywayz please sent reviews. Please And Thank you!!!! 


	5. Kaoru learns somethings about the ruroun...

Chapter 4: Kaoru learns something about the ruronui  
Disclaimer: Hello. Sorry I didn't update for a while but I had writers block and I couldn't use my intern for a while either. At least I updated my other stories too. Anyway this is gona be a really short chappie. Hope you don't mind. And again some of the lines are gona be from the manga like last time and I don't own it. Anyways on with the story.  
  
"But before you go just tell me your name."  
  
The rurouni went over to the door and said, "My name is Himura Kenshin today."  
  
Kaoru turned around and smiled that the rurouni was staying.  
  
"This one is tired of wondering, so please excuse the intrusion for a while. And you won't know when this one will be leaving. (A/N: This part was from the manga.)"  
  
(Kaoru smiles) "HEY!!! Wait if you were a warrior from the Bakumatsu, exactly how old are you?"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"What? What does oro mean anyway? And with a face like that you can't be over 30!!!"  
  
"How old indeed...umm...hold on one second....1...2...3...4..."  
  
"What?!?! You don't even know your own age?!?!?!"  
  
"Eh...about...."  
  
"About what? How old are you?"  
  
"How old are you Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"WHAT!!!" (Slaps Kenshin on the head) "You never ask a lady how old they are!!!"  
  
And very randomly Kenshin says, "AHA!!! 28!!!"  
  
"28?!?! 28 what?"  
  
"That's how old I am."  
  
"WHAT!!! YOU SAY YOUR 28?!?!"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"THAT'S A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT!!!"  
  
"Would 30 make you happier?"  
  
"No...no it wouldn't."  
  
(sigh) "This isn't going to be easy that it isn't."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!!!"  
  
"Nothing nothing."  
  
"Fine fine. If you say so. Hey Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Kenshin, why are you a roruoni? Why do you wander?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Why Kenshin?"  
  
"Some people don't like to talk about their past. And my past is too violent."  
  
"There MUST be a reason for everything about you. Why you wander, why you vowed to never kill again, why you have those scars on your cheek, why..."  
  
"Kaoru-dono..."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Please stop. I wish not to remember my past. Its already hard enough I still remember even though I wandered for 10 years."  
  
"10 YEARS?!?!"  
  
"Hai. And I still remember her....(A/N: you know who I'm talking about right?)"  
  
"Ok Kensh...HER?"  
  
"Once again I ask you, please don't ask me about my past. One day I'll tell you, when the time is right I will tell you everything."  
  
Just before Kaoru got to answer, Kenshin got up and went outside to watch the sun set. Just then Kaoru followed him out.  
  
"Kenshin I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok Kaoru-dono."  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I'll be waiting for that day you tell me. Then, I'll get to know you better and why you act the way you do."  
  
"Hai. One day I'll be brave enough to tell you or anyone."  
  
Kaoru just smiled and rested her head on Kenshin's shoulders and watched the sunset.  
  
Author's Note: Hey. I though this chappie was sad and funny, but sad towards the end. I hope you feel the same. Send reviews. Please and Thank you. 


End file.
